fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Selena (film)
The movie opens with the 23 year old Selena (Jennifer Lopez) preparing for what would ultimately be her last concert in the Houston Astrodome in 1995. Standing in front of what reporters note is the largest crowd in the Astrodome's history (over 64,000 people). Selena performs "Disco Medley" to thunderous cheers. The movie then flashes back to 1961, a young Abraham Quintanilla struggles to find success with his band, "The Dinos." They are turned out of a whites-only club because they are Mexican and are booed out of a Mexican club for singing only in English. Now set in 1981, Abraham (now an older man portrayed by Edward James Olmos) is now married with three children. Having never lost his love for music, he finds new opportunity to start a band when he hears his nine-year-old daughter Selena's (Rebecca Lee Meza) incredible voice. Selena gives her first performance at her father's recently opened restaurant called "Papa Gayo's", where she performs "Over the Rainbow." When the family goes bankrupt, they lose the restaurant and move in with Abraham's brother in Corpus Christi, Texas. For the first several years of performing, "Selena y Los Dinos" stumble from one rocky disappointment to another, brought on by the fact that the Tejano music scene is dominated by men, not to mention initial protests from Marcella (Constance Marie), Selena's mother who wanted a simple life for her children. In 1989,the 18-year-old Selena begins incorporating trendy dance moves and more provocative wardrobe into her routines, she quickly catches public attention, much to her protective father's chagrin, when she shows her sparkling bra she calls a "bustier." With their popularity rising, the band welcomes a new guitarist with a much harder edge. Chris Perez (Jon Seda), joins Selena Y Los Dinos. Selena immediately falls in love with the hot guitarist. Chris falls in love with the lovely Tejano singer immediately, but the two know that their immediate attraction is one that they must keep hidden from Abraham. Selena is now 20 years old and is asked to perform in Monterrey, Mexico. A confident Selena gives an interview to a television reporter. Due to his experiences in the early 1960s Abraham explains to his daughter that she's expected to speak in perfect Spanish on-air, otherwise, Mexicans will not fully accept her as a performing artist. However, a problem arises when they arrive in L.A and find that the road crew has trashed a hotel room. Selena breaks away from her family to go find Chris, now angry with him. She snaps at him for doing something stupid and walks away, making Chris heartbroken. Little does he know that their elopement wedding would be only a matter of time away, but Chris is also unaware that his time with her will be so short. Selena has confidence and tells her father she can do it. She charms the reporters by warmly greeting them individually. At the press conference, Selena does not struggle with her Spanish. When she wants to say to the reporter that her experience in Mexico has been very "exciting" she instead says "excited" in English, prompting laughs from the reporters. At the concert, Selena sings "La Carcacha", but the crowd gets too excited and begin pushing one another inside of the stage. Abraham orders the band to stop and they all get offstage, causing the crowd to yell and boo. Selena then tells her older brother to play a slower version of "Como La Flor." Her plan successfully works and on the bus, Selena's performance makes the front page. After all this, Selena and Chris walk on a pier together, hand in hand. Selena tells Chris how she felt while on stage and that she never had a normal childhood. They stop walking and Chris takes his turn. He apologizes to Selena for trashing the hotel room with the rest of the band and reveals that his parents divorced when he was only five years old. Selena forgives Chris, tells him that she loves him and the two passionately kiss, then hug. The major conflict of the film then arises. It is Abraham's objection to Selena and Chris' love relationship, fearing that Chris will tarnish Selena's reputation and break the strong connection between the family. Abraham catches Selena and Chris hugging on the bus, he angrily fires him from the group and harshly threatens a heartbroken Selena that if they continue seeing each other, he will disband Los Dinos for good. Selena, not about to give Chris up, she marries him on April 2nd, 1992 and the two elope. Selena visits her parents the following day and Abraham tells Selena that he was happy what she did, he was only scared of losing her. He begins to cry since he didn't know how to let her go but Selena assures him that she will be okay. Chris comes in, hugs his new in laws and Abraham makes amends with him, who accepts him into the family. A year later, Selena opens her boutique business "Selena Etc." and credits the fashion designer who has been helping her, as well as Yolanda, her fan club manager (who would later be her murderer), for helping her. Although she was known in the American Latin community, not many in mainstream society knew of her and this is seen when she and her friend shop at a Los Angeles mall for a dress. As Selena and her friend look for a dress they are ignored by the Anglo sales clerk while at the same time Latin workers nearby recognize her and this draws a huge crowd. Selena is thrilled and gladly signs autographs for her fans. The saleswoman, who seemingly snubbed at Selena earlier, is dumbstruck at the attention Selena receives. Selena wins a Grammy for her album "Selena Live" and does her first fashion show, records her crossover English album, which is in the scene at the recording studio where Selena sings "I Could Fall in Love". After recording a new hit, Selena and her father eat pizza together. Abraham tells Selena that he is very proud of her and that she has embodied all his dreams. At home, Selena tells her husband, Chris, that she wants a farm and soon, they will be having some little animals (having tiny humans) of their own. Chris feels ready to be a father, the man and wife have romantic afternoon together. Later that night, Selena drives to her fashion store to meet up with her father, Abraham. He shows Selena some suspicious checks, possibly hinting Yolanda is embezzling money and is very upset with her, since a lot of the business records have gone missing as well. Selena follows Yolanda outside, she tries to ask her what is going on but Yolanda says it's not true and states that if given time, she can explain everything. The film briefly deals with her tragic murder, which is shown in a scene when a white rose is thrown onto the stage while she sings "Dreaming of You", the screen goes black, a gunshot goes off and a crime scene is shown to be happening at the Days Inn motel in Corpus Christi. Reporters say that Selena had been shot by her fan club president during an argument of missing records from the singer's stores. In the ambulance, a closeup of Selena's lifeless hand dropping a ring that Yolanda had given her. At Memorial Hospital, a doctor tells Selena's family that she did not survive her gunshot wound, and they all burst into tears. Her heartbroken husband hugs her sobbing sister. The film concludes with Selena waving goodbye and her fans holding pictures and holding candlelight vigils for her. Then the film shows footage of the real Selena at her real live concerts. We then see a picture of Selena that says "Selena Quintanilla Pérez. Born April 16th, 1971-----Died March 31st, 1995. The screen fades to black as Selena goes to Heaven, now singing with the angels.